Thanks, a latte
by HouseMDfan101
Summary: When Quinn moves away to the big city of Seattle to try and discover herself, working in a local cafe and taking each day as they come, she never expected to meet someone quite like Rachel Berry. Faberry with M rating.


So this is my first go at a Faberry fic. Just something that i'm playing around with, and i hope you enjoy :)

I was everything my Father imagined I'd be. On the outside that is.

Hazel eyes, beautiful blonde hair like my mother, a figure most girls would give their left ovary for, a flawless complexion, and a smile so bright and white that you'd think I'd never had a cavity in my life. I looked like my family. I looked like a Fabray.

But on the inside I was somebody my father never wanted me to be.

Not only was I gay, which he believed was an abomination and that I'd burn in hell for all of eternity, but he hated every aspect of me that made me, well, me.

So I bided my time. I grew up acting the way he'd want me to be. A quiet, well mannered young lady. I went to church every Sunday with my family. I got straight A's in every subject. I became a cheerleader, not only a cheerleader but I managed to become head cheerleader, like my eldest sister and my mother before her. I even joined the celibacy club, which I have to admit saved me from having to engage in heterosexual intercourse with any of the male high school population. I did all that until I turned eighteen. Then I packed up all of my possessions, emptied my bank account that not only had all my savings from years of babysitting but also my wages from the tutoring I'd done (I'm not sure how I'd managed to do all of this and stay sane...reasonably sane) and I caught the first bus that I could out of Lima, Ohio.

I'd had this planned out since the first day I fully came to terms with my sexuality. The day I realized I would never live up to the ridiculously high expectations my father had set up for me. I'd planned on escaping as soon as I could and heading to the one place that I'd stayed up thinking about those countless nights that sleep eluded me. I left for Seattle.

So that's basically how I now find myself working in a little cafe in the bustling city of Seattle. I knew I should be studying, putting all the countless hours of studying for the great grades I'd be busting my ass all through high school to achieve, but I just did not know what I wanted to do. What I wanted. Not what my Father expected, or demanded of me. But what I wanted to do. It was an odd thing, having all this free will. Oddly disconcerting as well. What if I'd made a mistake? What if I made the wrong choice and destroyed my future?

'Fuck it', I thought to myself as I picked up a mug and plate from one of the coffee tables, 'this is my life and I'm young enough to make mistakes and just enjoy my freedom'.

The cafe that I was currently working at was a pretty trendy place. Filled with comfy armchairs and a casual atmosphere that just reminded me of the coffee shop in Friends. Great t.v show right there.

And like that show we also had musicians play here a couple times a week. This was the first time that I'd seen a performance myself. I mean for a town that was home of Nirvana and that is all about grunge, I'd been surprised that I hadn't been rostered on when any aspiring musicians got their fifteen minutes of glory.

Right now though, I was more than happy to have the current shift. A perspective musician was setting up, fiddling with mic cords and adjusting this and that. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties and was absolutely gorgeous as well. Who cared if she ended up sounding terrible, the girl could be a damn model. Her long chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, but shone in the light and i could imagine how soft it would feel beneath my fingers. Her complexion was exotic, nothing you'd see in a town like Lima. I was instantly intrigued about her ethnicity, among other things. She wasn't dressed all that fancily; just a tight fitting pair of black jeans, a button up shirt under a hoody and denim jacket, but her figure was impressive enough that she could probably wear a potato sack and look amazing.

'She probably looks amazing naked too.. .' I blushed at my own semi-erotic inner monologue, and to my horror, as though I'd spoken out loud instead, she turned and looked at me. Directly at me, standing with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other and staring at her. A trendy pair of thick-rimmed glasses framed her eyes, giving her an extra edge. I don't know how, it just did.

The corner of her mouth rose in a smirk and I blushed three shades of red when she winked at me, ducking my head i slunk of behind the counter.

She picked up her acoustic guitar, plopped down on the stool in front of the mic and cleared her throat.

"Hey, I'm Rachel and I'm here to entertain you while you drink coffee. This isn't much of an introduction, but I play music for a living and prefer to spend my extra time practicing that than practicing my introductions,' a few of the customers chuckled and I couldn't help but grin as well.

'So in you don't mind I'll play you all a little something and hopefully I'll earn every tip I get, nudge nudge' she winked at a couple guys at the table closest to her, earning herself a few more chuckles. She sure had stage presence that being a musician entailed.

'I hope you all like Tegan and Sara.'

I'm without a doubt that even if nobody there did like Tegan and Sara, which is a pretty unbelievable thing on its own, that fact wouldn't have mattered one bit. Her voice was phenomenal. It had a husky quality that just added an effect that I couldn't explain, but it just worked. It gave the song another dimension. She hit every note with ease and had the whole coffee shop utter attention.

Not only did she sound amazing, put the look of pure enjoyment was evident on her beautiful face. This is what she was meant to do. She was meant to sing, to play music. I was in awe of her, of her beauty, talent and personality.

I had to meet her.

So i hope you enjoyed that little snippet of a chapter. Reviews would be appreciated, because let's face it everybody likes them :D


End file.
